La Voz de la Narración
by Innactive Account 1344
Summary: Luego de una travesura de Madeline Hatter, toda la escuela puede escuchar a los narradores, para Brooke Page es un sueño hecho realidad. Para sus padres no tanto. ¿Qué clase de locuras sucederán? ¿Qué tanto interferirán en la historia? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia de "El Capítulo Final", y en esta ocasión veremos a unos personajes tan fundamentales para la historia que sin ellos no habría manera de contar esto: Los Narradores. Acompáñenme en esta locura a la que llamo historia.

Como ya saben, los narradores van a narrar la historia, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR,_ _NARRADORA,_ y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: La Voz de la Narración**

 _Era otro hermoso día en Ever After High, con el sol de la mañana iluminando el edificio._

 _Actualmente todos los estudiantes se hallaban en el Auditorio presenciando una muestra de talentos matutina._

 _Esto usualmente se realiza más tarde, pero por un incidente el día anterior tuvieron que moverlo para esta mañana._

 _Los últimos talentos ya estaban pasando._

 ** _Muchos de estos eran buenos, otros no tanto y algunos no salieron como se habían planeado._**

"¡Y esa fue Faybelle Thorn! Esperemos que pronto se le quite lo color verde de su cabello" _dijo Blondie por el micrófono,_ "Y ahora para el siguiente acto, Madeline Hatter va ha realizar un truco de magia"

 ** _Blondie se bajo del escenario mientras que Maddie arrastraba un caldero y varias otras cosas para su truco._**

"Para aclarar, esto no es un truco de magia. Nada más usaré la magia para permitirles que conozcan a algunos amigos míos muy cercanos" _explicó Maddie._

 _Mientras en las gradas, Apple llamó la atención de Raven para hablarle._

"Raven, ¿tú sabes de quiénes habla?"

"A decir verdad, no. Me pidió ayuda para conseguir todo eso pero no me dijo para que lo usaría"

 ** _También llega a ser un misterio para mí, solo me dijo que sería una gran sorpresa._**

 _Solo espero que no termine volando la escuela. De nuevo._

 _En el escenario, Maddie ya comenzó a hervir el caldero y preparó los ingredientes._

"Primero necesitaremos una poción de mejora auditiva del País de las Maravillas, todo el frasco" **_dijo mientras tiraba los ingredientes,_** "Luego unas páginas de libros donde la primera letra es gigantesca, un espejo mágico que muy amablemente el Señor Giles me prestó"

"Si hubiera sabido que lo tiraría en un caldero no se lo habría dado" **_expresó Gi-Esperen una oración._**

 _¿Qué sucede hija?_

 ** _Creo que conozco ese espejo._**

 _Espera, ¿de qué hablas?_

 ** _Y las páginas de libro, son de los libros que tiré cuando las chicas estaban atrapadas en la sala de castigo en el País de las Maravillas._**

 _Interactuaste con eso, ¿no es así?_

"Y cuando este bien hervido, poner una poción de expansión para que todos en el Auditorio se vean afectados"

"¿Qué?" _dijeron todos al unísono._

 ** _Aunque muy tarde, ya que dejo caer el líquido y con esto el caldero empezó a burbujear y una gran neblina rosada cubrió a todos._**

 _De a poco la neblina se esfumó, con los estudiantes confundidos ya que esperaban que sucediera algo más sorprendente._

"¿Quién dijo eso?" _preguntó Briar,_ "Ahí esta de nuevo, ¿quién lo dijo?"

 _Los demás estudiantes se hallaban confundidos, viendo alrededor y tratando de localizar el origen del misterioso sonido del que hablaba Briar._

"Muy bien, sea quien sea que haga esto, dejo de ser gracioso" _dijo Raven_ _,_ "¿Dónde estas y cómo sabes nuestros nombres?"

 _ **Mamá, Papá, creo que se que provocó la poción de Maddie. Si me permiten, *Cough Cough***_

 _ **Ahora bien, todos los que estén escuchando voces que andan narrando, incluyendo la mía, levanten la mano.**_

 _ **Todos levantaron la mano.**_

 _..._

 _..._

 ** _..._**

 _¡NO! ¡NO! **¡SI!**_

 ** _¡OH POR MI HADA MADRINA! ¡NOS OYEN! ¡NOS OYEN!_**

 _No, no, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡No puede estar pasando!_

 _Esto debería ser imposible, en contra de las reglas. ¡Dudo que siquiera existan reglas para esto!_

"Maddie, ¿puedes por favor explicarnos por qué de repente todos escuchamos las mismas voces en nuestras cabezas? ¿Y cómo hacemos que se calmen?"

"No están en sus cabezas bobita, si fuera así dudo que soportarían todo este ruido. Y en respecto a que se calmen yo me encargó"

"¡DISCULPEN!"

 _ **Maddie creo que rompiste tu récord en gritos.**_

"Muchas gracias, ahora que todos están calmados ya los puedo presentar como se debe. Ever After High, permítanme presentarles a los narradores"

 ** _Hola._**

"Vamos no sean tímidos"

 _ **Vamos, digan algo. No pueden estar callados el resto de la historia.**_

 _Creo que si podemos._

 _Si no hablamos no interferiremos._

 ** _Ya saben que existimos, creo que esa es la mayor interferencia posible._**

"Disculpen, pero acaso dijo narradores. ¿Cómo los narradores con los que siempre dices que hablas?" **_preguntó Apple a Maddie._**

"Exactamente. Y me llamaron loca por ello"

"Pero a ti te gusta que te llamen así" _**dijo Raven.**_

"Lo sé, pero siempre quise que los conocieran y ahora los pueden oír como yo"

 _Por favor dime que no es algo permanente._

"Claro que no, dudo que puedan soportar más de un día de sus discusiones como yo y Kitty"

 _Es bueno el saberlo._

"Esperen una astilla, ¿Kitty también los escucha?" _dijo Cedar._

"Ya que el gato esta fuera de la bolsa, lo admito. Aunque no soy tan obvia como Maddie, si puedo oírlos"

"¿Así que todos los del País de las Maravillas pueden escuchar a los 'narradores'?" _preguntó Blondie ,_"¿Es absolutamente necesario que digan nuestros nombres después de decir algo?"

 _ **Solo si no es claro quién lo dijo. Es algo así como un tic nervioso. Y solo Maddie y Kitty pueden escucharnos, hasta ahora claro está, por su naturaleza caótica. ¿Alguna otra duda?**_

"Usualmente solo hay una narrador por historia, ¿así que por qué hay tres de ustedes?" _dijo Ashlynn._

 _Eso yo lo puedo responder, fuimos asignados como pareja aquí hace tiempo._

 _Dijeron que sería problemático el narrar desde dos puntos de vista, pero nos lo arreglamos._

 ** _Y como saben uno más uno es igual a tres y yo estoy aquí. Soy la hija de los narradores, Brooke Page. ¡Y tengo que decir que este es el mejor día de mi vida!_**

 ** _He leído y narrado todo sobre ustedes, cualquier historia de crecimiento personal, aventura épica o un simple viaje a la boutique._**

"Genial, una narradora loca" _dijo Faybelle._

"No estoy tan cómoda con la idea que alguien sepa tan sobre mí" **_dijo Apple. Pero no hay de que preocuparse, prometo no decir nada que afecte negativamente la historia. Además, somos necesarios para la historia._**

"Tienen razón. Sin ellos dudo que tuvieras esta conversación, ya que Brooke nos ha ayudado en más de una ocasión. ¿O acaso no se acuerdan de que ella fue quien me contó sobre la conspiración contra la Reina de Corazones o quien tiró los libros para que pudieran sacarnos del castigo?" **_dijo Maddie._**

 _Si, nuestra hijita hizo todo eso, y aunque tuviera buenas intenciones va en contra de las reglas._

"¿Los narradores tienen reglas?" _preguntó Cerise._

"Unas muy extensas si me permiten opinar" **_dijo Giles Grimm, es un gusto poder hablar de nuevo con usted,_** "El placer es mío"

"Esperen, ¿ustedes dos ya se habían conocido?" _preguntó Milton. Lo cual en mi opinión es una muy buena pregunta._

 _Explícate jovencita._

 ** _¿Recuerdan el espejo que Maddie uso? En el tiempo que Giles estuvo en la Bóveda de los Cuentos Perdidos conversaba con él. Creía que estaría bien ya que no participaba en la historia por lo cual no interferiría._**

 _Hablaremos de eso después._

"Pasaron años desde que tuve la oportunidad de hablar con un narrador y tengo que decir que esas platicas fueron muy entretenidas" **_dijo Giles, e igual a mi._**

"¿Ustedes también conocían a los narradores? ¿Y no me dijeron?" _dijo Maddie. Y eso es lo que yo también preguntaría._

"Fue hace años y se supone que es un secreto, para no interferir de manera extrema. ¿Cómo se sentirían si conocieran que alguien narra sus historias?" _dijo Milton. Y con mucha razón, un deber ancestral que no debe ser conocido._

"Mejor alejémonos de comentarios filosóficos y centrémonos en lo importante. Nosotros los escuchamos y sabemos quienes son, y será así durante las siguientes 24 horas de acuerdo con Maddie, el mejor curso de acción será continuar con nuestro día" _dijo Apple White._

"¿Y qué hay sobre los narradores?" _preguntó Raven._

 _Nosotros seguiremos haciendo nuestro trabajo de narrar las historias que ocurran._

 _Trataremos de no interferir en lo que hagan, aunque será complicado de hacer._

 ** _Oigan, ¿y qué hay de mí? He estado esperando un día como este desde siempre, es mi oportunidad de finalmente hablar y convivir con todos, y no pienso desaprovecharla._**

 _Perdona hija, pero no sabemos si es buena idea._

"Vamos narradores, no pueden destrozar los sueños y esperanzas de su hija de esa manera" _dijo Madeline, y de esa manera lo haces sonar muy cruel para tu conocimiento._

 _ **Y lo es. Siempre he querido formar parte de la historia más allá de narrarla, déjenme disfrutarlo.**_

"Además, me agradaría conocer a la persona que ayudo a salvar a mi madre" **_dijo Lizzie, awww no es necesario que me agradezcas._**

 _¿Tú que dices? Entre todo lo que sucedió creo que es justo._

 _Señores Grimm, ¿hay una manera de que nuestra hija se una a las clases, por lo menos el día de hoy?_

"Yo no veo ningún problema, ¿y tú?" _preguntó Milton a su hermano._

"En absoluto, será un placer el tenerte aquí"

 ** _¡SIIIIIIIIIII!_**

 _ **Perdonen, me emociono fácilmente.**_

"Ya pasamos un buen tiempo aquí, será mejor que todos vayan a sus clases" _dijo Milton, con lo cual los estudiantes de a poco vaciaron el Auditorio dejando las voces de los narradores para hablar entre ellos._

 _Genial, ya estoy narrando sobre nosotros._

 _Calma, solo será por este dpia._

 ** _Bueno, yo haré que valga la pena por completo. Los veré al rato._**

 _¿Y cómo narraremos?_

 _Pienso que deberíamos dividirnos, así no tendremos desacuerdos y los estudiantes no se volverán locos._

 _Suena como un buen plan, te veo al rato cariño._

 _Igualmente._

* * *

 ** _Actualmente nos encontramos en la clase de Ciencia y Hechicería del profesor R_** ** _umpelstiltskin, en donde este anda explicando algunas fórmulas._**

"Hey, silencio. Trato de concentrarme" **_dijo Faybelle, perdona pero fui por una bebida y regresé por lo cual tuve que dar un resumen de lo que pasaba y-_**

"Señorita Page, le pediré de favor que se calle para que pueda explicar mi clase, o si quiere continué para poder castigarla"

 ** _No profesor, me mantendré lo más callada posible._**

"Bien, como decía el cuadrado de..."

"Pst, Brooke ¿crees que puedas susurrar?" **_preguntó Maddie, creo que sí pero aún así todos me oyen._**

"¿Cómo te ha ido hasta ahora? ¿Genial, verdad?"

 _ **Si lo es, pero desearía que no estuviéramos en clases para poder conversar con todos.**_

"No te preocupes dulzura, pronto iremos a almorzar y ahí todos podrán hacerse amigos"

 ** _Muchas gracias Maddie._**

"¡Ajá! Te dije que si seguías hablando irías directo al castigo. Ahora tendrás que hilar-"

 _ **Hilar la paja hasta convertirla en oro, ya lo sé. El problema es que no estoy físicamente aquí, por lo cual no podría hilarla.**_

"Hm. Bueno, en ese caso creo que todo el salón estará contento de cumplir tu cuota de oro, y por tu impertinencia les tomará mucho tiempo. Mwahahaha"

 _ **Todos quedaron en shock con la declaración injus-quiero decir, la que de alguna manera que los jóvenes no comprenden lógica del distinguido profesor.**_

"Los halagos no te sacarán de esta" **_di_** ** _jo Rumple._**

 ** _Ya sé, tengo una idea. *Cough Cough*_** ** _Entonces, toda la paja en propiedad de R_** _ **umpelstiltskin se veía como si mágicamente se hubiera transformado en oro.**_

"¿Qué dices?" _**preguntó el profesor, es verdad, si no me cree revíselo usted mismo.**_

 _ **Sin esperar el profesor se fue del salón, dejando a los estudiantes asombrados mirando hacia mí, más bien hacia el techo pero asumo que mirán hacía mí, ¿verdad?**_

"Espera un hechinstante, ¿acabas de convertir la reserva de paja de Rumpelstiltskin en oro?" **_dijo_** **_Briar, bueno-_**

"¿Crees que me puedas convertir algunas cositas en oro para mí?" **_preguntó Faybelle, y la respuesta es no para ambas. No puedo transmutar las cosas._**

"Rumpelstiltskin estará muy enojado cuando se entere" **_dijo Apple, y dudo que se de cuenta. No puedo cambiar la composición de las cosas, pero si su apariencia y no se podría diferenciar. Como el cabello de Faybelle que de repente volvió a su color original._**

"Hey, gracias supongo"

 ** _Dudo que en el futuro cercano deje de castigo el hilar paja ya que tiene su cuota anual completa._**

"Eso fue maginífico" **_dijo Raven. No es nada, simplemente no quería que tuvieran que soportar a Rumpel lo que queda del año escolar._**

"Maddie tiene razón, eres muy amable"

 ** _Entonces la campana sonó, con lo cual la clase acabó y todos salieron del salón, salvo Maddie que se quedo en el salón para poder hablar conmigo._**

"Si, verás tengo una duda" **_¿Qué pasa?_**

"¿Estas segura de que Rumpelstiltskin no te escuchó cuando nos explicaste lo que hiciste?"

 _ **Considerando que no volvió gritando enojado y castigando a todos, voy a suponer que solo pueden oírme mientras estén en el lugar en el que narró.**_

"Eso es suficiente para mí, ahora será mejor que nos apresuremos" _**dijo Maddie con su voz cantarina.**_

 _ **Esto esta yendo tan bien, me pregunto como le irá a mis padres.**_

* * *

 _Bueno, esto claramente es algo diferente a lo que uno estaría acostumbrado, todos me escuchan cuando hablo y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Solo tranquilízate bien, respira._

 _Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Los estudiantes que se hallaban en los pasillos miraban hacia el techo, supongo que con la intención de verme, confundidos._

 _No me miren así, estoy nervioso. Continúen con su rutina y hagan de cuenta de que no me escuchan._

 _A ver, donde hay una historia que pueda-Ajá, ahí hay una. Ahem._

 _En los pasillos de Ever After High, se encontraba una joven de pelo rosa con gafas caminando con una nota en sus manos, que por la manera en la que lo agarraba parecía haberse escrito de una manera muy personal._

"Disculpe, Señor Narrador" _dijo Ginger en voz baja,_ "Podría no ser tan detallista, ya me encuentro lo suficientemente nerviosa y no quisiera que toda la escuela supiera lo que estoy haciendo"

 _Ahm, no se supone que hables conmigo, solo continua con lo que haces._

"Lo sé, pero preferiría mantener esto como algo personal, ¿no hay manera de que no dijera que es lo que hago o por qué?"

 _Debo evitar el interferir con la historia, por lo cual creo que si tu describes lo que haces no tendré que hacerlo yo. Y puedes hacerlo en voz baja._

"Muchas gracias" _dijo Ginger que continuo con su recorrido._

"Bien, de a poco voy acercándome a un casillero, reviso que el dueño de este no este cerca y meto la nota rápido, y me escondo"

 _¿Qué fue eso?_

"¿De qué habla? Hice lo que me dijo para que no tuviera que narrar"

 _Si supiera de sus habilidades narrativas entonces no se lo hubiera permitido, no describió la duda que sintió mientras se acercaba al casillero, la preocupación de que alguien la viera, la valentía que necesito para dejar la nota y el arrepentimiento inmediato después de hacerlo._

"Disculpa, no soy escritora"

 _Se nota. Ni siquiera describió ni la forma o color de su nota cuyos aspectos son importantísimos, ya que nos dicen que tienen una intención ro-_

"Silencio, ahí viene"

 _Genial, ahora me distraigo. Entonces Hopper C_ _roakington vino silbando alegremente en camino a su casillero._

"¿Cómo saben los narradores la razón por la que silbo? Es alguna clase de sexto sentido o algo así"

 _Podría decirse. Ahora dejemos de hablar y continua con la historia._

"¿También tienen un sentido para saber donde se hallan las historias?"

 _Antes de que pudiera hacer más preguntas, el joven príncipe al abrir su casillero y notó una nota con forma de corazón dentro de este._

 _La tomó y empezó a leerla, para resumir era una confesión de amor anónima. Entonces por los nervios Hopper se transformó en una rana por el nerviosismo generado al leer la nota._

"¿Qué bella dama habrá dejado esta confesión de amor en mi humilde casillero? Es lo que yo me pregunto"

 _Ginger se encontraba emocionada..._

"Narrador"

 _parecía que la nota había funcionado..._

"Narrador"

 _aunque Hopper no supiera que fuera de ella._

"¡NARRADOR!"

 _¿Qué pasa Ginger? No ves que trato de narrar lo que suce-oh. Todos escuchan._

 _Maldiciones._

"Espera, dices que la joven Ginger fue la autora de esta prolífica poesía" _dijo Hopper. Nop, no dije eso, estoy seguro de que yo no lo dije y que ninguno lo escucho. Tu debes seguir con la búsqueda de tu admiradora secreta._

 _Ginger ante toda esta conmoción se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo._

"Espera, ¿qué?" _Nada,_ "Debo de seguirla"

 _No, se supone que tu debías descubrir quien lo escribió, ¡con una serie de malentendidos al estilo de comedias románticas! Y ya se fue saltando tras de ella._

 _Y ahí se va una historia intrigante, espero que a mi esposa le vaya mejor._

* * *

 _Así que todos me escuchan, muy bien esto sería un problema para cualquier narrador, pero no para mí. Puedo trabajar con esto, solo debo de buscar a alguien que no me escuche en la escuela, lo cual es altamente improbable._

 _Hasta donde sabemos toda la escuela fue afectada y dudo que sea interesante narrar los sucesos de un cuarto vacío, ¿qué hacer?_

 _¡Ajá! Creo que se de alguien que esta tan ocupada para prestarme atención._

 _Melody Piper, la hija del flautista de Hamelín, se hallaba en su cuarto creando nuevos remixes de su música en su EspejoTab, que con sus audífonos puestos escuchan música a todo volumen parecía el no poder escucharme, o al menos no hacerme caso. Debo comprobarlo._

 _¡Hey Melody! ¿Puedes escucharme? Sin respuestas, eso es suficiente para mí._

 _Perfecto, ahora a esperar que la trama llegué._

 _En cualquier momento._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Mejor voy por un café mientras espero._

* * *

 _¡Hopper! ¡Regresa! No se supone que las cosas fueran de esta manera. Pero el no me hacía caso y continuaba saltando pasando por la Castifetería donde varios estudiantes estaban reunidos en unas mesas viendo al techo. ¿El techo? Voy a revisar._

 ** _...Y entonces mis padres comenzaron a decir cosas sin sentido, al parecer les dio la fiebre de las Maravillas y estuvieron en cama durante el resto de la historia._**

"¿Los narradores se pueden enfermar?" **_preguntó Raven, y si. Recuerdo una vez que a mi padre le dio el AARRRGHH, se puso hablando como pirata todo el día. Todos se rieron al escucharlo._**

 _Veo que tú y tus amigos se divierten, que tal si les cuento de la ves que tuviste S_ _almonella Fitzgerald y la cura contra eso._

 ** _Ho-hola papá, un placer verte._**

 _Hola hija, ¿cómo va la escuela?_

 ** _Me va de maravilla. Este ha sido hasta ahora el mejor día de mi vida._**

 _Que bueno que alguien se ande divirtiendo de todo este asunto, yo ya interferí en una historia y aceleré demasiado su trama._

"¿Por qué es tan malo el acelerar la trama? En el pasado nos ha ayudado aunque no lo supiéramos el que Brooke interfiriera" _dijo Apple. Existen reglas que deben seguirse, y las consecuencias de romperlas son indescriptibles._

 ** _Es decir una semana de castigo por parte de tus padres._**

 _Hablamos luego, tengo un príncipe que seguir._

 ** _Hasta luego._**

"¿Exactamente cuáles son esas consecuencias de las que habla?" **_preguntó Blondie. Según las leyendas si un narrador interfiere demasiado en la historia termina entrando en ella sin posibilidad de volver a casa, pero no he sabido de nadie que le haya sucedido eso, pero de alguna manera esa idea siempre me pareció fascinante._**

"Bueno, a mi me gustaría el poder hacer lo que tu haces, conocer los secretos de todos, los que piensan. Con esa información podría obtener muchos beneficios" **_dijo Faybelle. Pues a mi aunque admito que puede llegar a tener sus ventajas, en ocasiones preferiría el ser como ustedes, el actuar conforme las situaciones aparezcan frente a ti sin saber exactamente el resultado final. Aunque nosotros tampoco sepamos como concluirá._**

"Yo siempre supuse que los narradores sabían todo, algo así como psíquicos o magos" **_dijo Maddie. Tenemos una visión general de la estructura pero los eventos en sí no los conocemos hasta que suceden._**

 ** _Desafortunadamente el timbre sonó, con lo cual todos debían ir a sus respectivas clases._**

 ** _A mi papá claramente le sucedieron algunas cosas interesantes, me pregunto como andará mi mamá._**

* * *

 _Esa fue una muy buena taza de café y justo a tiempo, porque parece que la trama ya vino._

 _Silenciosamente la puerta del cuarto de Melody se abrió, revelando a Sparrow Hood, quien asomó la cabeza para ver si estaba alguien y vio a la jovencita, aunque ella estaba distraída y no había notado su presencia._

 _El entró de puntillas, asegurándose de no hacer ni el menor ruido para poder pasar desapercibido._

"Oiga señora" _susurró Sparrow_ _,_ "Puede bajarle a su volumen, no quiero que Melody me pille"

 _Perdona pero debo narrar, además creo que esta ocupada para poder prestarme atención a ti o a mí._

"Como sea, solo asegúrese de que no me atrape"

 _Perdona, pero yo no soy tu guardaespaldas, si ella te agarra es tu problema._

 _Sparrow maniobró por la habitación, tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible de una manera ridícula._

"Hey"

 _Se tapo la boca con rapidez con temor de que lo hubiera escuchado, pero parece que no, ella seguía frente a su computadora escuchando música._

 _Volvió a enfocarse en la razón por la que vino aquí y se dirigió hacia unos discos sobre la cama, con cuidado tomándolos de sus estuches y remplazandolos con unos propios para que no se notara la diferencia._

 _Creyendo que no notaría la diferencia se dispuso a irse, cuando un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Al voltear vio a Melody Piper con cara de enojo._

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?" _preguntó Sparrow, bueno con tus habilidades de sigilo me sorprende que no te descubriera antes._

"A decir verdad escuchaba lo que la narradora estaba, bueno, narrando" _Espera, ¿me escuchaste todo este tiempo y no dijiste nada?_ _,_ "Hasta donde se a ustedes les gusta 'no interferir' o algo así, así que finge no escuchar hasta que fuera prudente"

 _Tengo que decir que eso fue muy considerado, muchas gracias._

"Ahora sería muy considerado que tú me dijeras por que te metiste en mi cuarto y trataste de robar mi música"

"Yo no traba de robar tu música. Tan solo buscaba, bueno..." _Sparrow buscaba una excusa sin éxito_ _,_ "¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos? Esto es algo de músicos"

 _Perdona, pero al ser un narrador debo narrar las historias, incluyendo esta de tu buscando la inspiración para tu banda._

"¿Inspiración? ¿De qué habla ella?" _preguntó Melody, genial hable de más._

"Yo no se de que habla"

"Dime o le diré a todos sobre lo que te hicieron en el Día de los Inocentes hace 10 años"

"Dijiste que no había evidencia fotográfica, yo mismo te vi destruirla"

"¿Lo hice?"

 _Sparrow, sin a donde ir, se rindió y decidió admitir la verdad._

"No es necesario poner sal sobre la herida" _me dijo a mi_ _, eso sono raro_ _,_ "La verdad es que tenemos un terrible bloqueo creativo en la banda, no hemos escrito una nueva canción en meses y creí que si escuchaba algo en lo que estabas trabajando me daría alguna clase de idea"

"Si es así, ¿por qué simplemente no lo pediste?"

"Podrías decir que no, o pensar que quería tomar tu música para hacerla pasar como mía, te juro que lo que tomara lo iba a regresar"

"¿Y el escabullirte en mi cuarto y robártela es mejor?"

 _Ella tiene un punto._

"Creí que se suponía que no interferían, pero tu andas hablándome y criticándome"

 _En ocasiones uno debe dar una opinión de lo que sucede, eso embellece la narración._

"¡Ustedes dos podrían callarse!" _dijo Melody, yo debo continuar narrando, pero creo que puedo dejar de discutir._

"Yo igual, supongo"

"Sparrow, que tal si hacemos esto: te ayudo a ti y tus compañeros a componer una nueva canción, pueden usar unas melodías viejas que ya no uso con mi permiso si quieren"

 _Sparrow quedo atónito ante esa respuesta._

"¿Enserio? Es más lógico que tu me patearas de tu cuarto"

"Tal vez, pero como artista entiendo como es estar en un bloqueo creativo, y no es agradable, por lo cual estoy más que dispuesta de ayudar"

"¡OH SIIII!" _gritó Sparrow con emoción mientras tocaba su guitarra_ _,_ "¡Eres la mejor!"

"También agradécele a tu amiga narradora, si no hubiera sido por ella creo que no hubieras dicho la verdad"

 _¿De qué hablas? Yo no interferí de ninguna manera._

"Si lo hiciste, si no hubieras dicho que mentía no iba a decir nada" _dijo Sparrow._

 _Maldiciones. Espero que a mi esposo le vaya mejor que a mí._

* * *

 _Ya en la tarde Hopper seguía saltando por los pasillos, buscando a la joven Ginger para poder hablar con ella. El hecho de que ella le diera una carta de amor lo había sorprendido y-_

"Mis disculpas mi humilde narrador, pero este joven príncipe le puede hacer una pequeña pregunta" _dijo Hopper, que no debía hablar conmigo,_ "Mis sinceros perdones, pero es necesario. Estoy preocupado por la joven Ginger y su estado emocional y quisiera conocer la ubicación exacta de esta"

 _No te lo puedo decir, ya interferí lo suficiente en esta historia, además eventualmente la encontraras en el momento que encuentres el rastro de migajas de pan._

"¿Migajas de pan?"

 _Ginger paso por un postre y dejo migajas, se supone que lo encontraras doblando el pasillo y lo seguiras._

"Mis más grandes agradecimientos"

 _Que conste que yo no interferí, eso tu lo ibas a encontrar por cuenta propia._

"Como usted lo prefiera" _dijo mientras saltaba siguiendo el rastro._

 _Luego de un rato encontró a la joven de pelo rosa en uno de los balcones de la escuela, mientras ella ahogaba su desesperación en dulces._

"Oiga, no me juzgue"

 _Yo no estoy juzgando a nadie, solo narro lo que pasa._

"¿Qué hace usted aquí? Creí que al pasar tanto tiempo fue a buscar otra historia"

 _Bueno, la historia continua en este balcón, ya que el joven Hopper_ _C_ _roakington esta aquí._

 _Al escucharme decir eso, la joven trato de arreglarse para que Hopper no supiera lo triste y avergonzada que se sentía._

"Gracias por no decirlo" _dijo sarcásticamente. Perdona es mi trabajo._

 _El príncipe rana se acercó al balcón saltando, y con uno grande subió a la orilla de este para quedar al nivel de Ginger._

"Mi querida Ginger Breadhouse, te he estado buscando por todos los rincones de esta escuela con la intención de que podamos hablar" _dijo Hopper._

"¿Hablar sobre qué?" _preguntó Ginger tratando de desviar la conversación. No es necesario que me mires así de molesta solo hago mi trabajo._

"Sobre la razón por la que huiste en el momento del que supe que tu eras la autora de esa poesía"

"Si es eso, principalmente es porque alguien le dijo a toda la escuela que te escribí una nota de amor" _Perdona, a mi tampoco me agrada mucho la situación,_ "Eso y que estaba nerviosa al hablar contigo cara a cara"

"Es completamente entendible, el hecho de que yo al ponerme nervioso me convierta en una rana debió haberte asustado"

"No es eso"

"¿Disculpa mi joven dama?" _preguntó Hopper confundido._

"No era por el hecho de que te vuelves una rana, es más por mí misma que estaba aterrada de hablarte, tu siendo una rana o no expresas las palabras más dulces"

 _Hopper con esas palabras se puso nervioso, y usualmente no le sucede eso al ser una rana ya que se vuelve seguro de sí mismo._

"Tengo una idea, ¿por qué no la invito a una cena para poder hablar apropiadamente? En especial por el hecho de que por razones del destino me salte el almuerzo"

 _Ginger se rió un poco con ese comentario y se acercó para darle un beso en la frente a Hopper convirtiéndolo de nuevo en humano._

"Me encantaría"

 _Con la brisa de la tarde y el sol en su camino al atardecer, este es un ambiente realmente románti-_

"Disculpe señor Narrador, podría dejarnos solos, creo que es claro lo que pasará a continuación" _dijo Ginger._

 _Bueno, tomando en cuenta de que si me quedo aquí solo interferiré, creo que esta bien._

"Gracias"

 _Los veré luego, supongo._

* * *

 _Eso salió mejor de lo que había esperado, mi interferencia fue mínima, o al menos así es como lo quiero ver, pero fue demasiado corta esta historia. No todos los días somos ganadores supongo._

 _Parece que hay un grupo de alumnos en la sala de estudio, a ver que es lo que hacen._

 ** _Hola mamá._**

 _Hola hijita, veo que te andas divirtiendo._

"Hola Narradora, un gusto en verla, o es oírla" _dijo Briar, no te preocupes por eso. ¿De qué hablaban?_

"Solo nos contaba unas anécdotas de ustedes, y de las incontables discusiones que tenían entre sí" **_dijo Maddie._**

"Ustedes discutían más sobre el asunto de Royals y Rebels que nosotros" _dijo Apple, si un poco. Las diferencias de opiniones en una historia son normales, pero desde que ese conflicto acabo nuestros regaños van dirigidos hacía la interferencia en la historia de nuestra hija._

"Que bueno que ese capítulo quedo atrás. ¿Y cómo le ha ido con su día?" _preguntó Raven._

 _Bien en lo general, narre un poco sobre Melody y Sparrow, lo más probable es que realicen una colaboración pronto._

"Sabía que se podían llevar bien si ustedes les ayudaban" _dijo Maddie, aunque fue completamente involuntario._

 ** _Aún así se siente bien el ayudar a otros, al menos un poco._**

 _Tal vez._

 _Ahí están, las he buscado por todas partes._

 ** _Hola papá._**

 _¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Estas bien?_

 _Claro, solo un poco cansado, este día ha sido muy agotador._

 ** _¿Qué paso con la historia?_**

 _Todo funciono bien al final, Ginger y Hopper parece que irán a una cita. Todos se sorprendieron al oír eso._

"¿Hopper y Ginger? Necesito todos los detalles" **_dijo Blondie._**

 _Ven, lo hice de nuevo. No estoy acostumbrado a que me escuchen._

 _Mejor ten cuidado con lo que dices. Por suerte Brooke no ha dicho nada reveladora los chicos._

 ** _¡Hey!_**

 _Yo solo espero que esto acabe pronto, para mañana todo volverá a la normalidad._

 ** _Si, la aburrida normalidad en la que no puedo hablar con nadie, salvo Maddie claro, y en ocasiones Kitty si esta de humor._**

 _No es tan malo. Hasta ahora te las has arreglado para sobrevivir._

 ** _Tal vez, pero luego de este día no sería lo mismo, ellos hablaron conmigo, y el pensar que solo podre verlos sin poder hablar directamente con ellos, no se._**

 _Es entendible, pero hay poco que podamos hacer._

 _ **Desearía que Maddie hubiera guardado algo de esa poción que uso.**_

"Yo también, lo único que guarde fue un trozo del espejo del señor Giles" _dijo Maddie sacando un pedazo de vidrio, ¿por qué guardaste eso?_ "No se, tal vez alguien podía usarlo para crear una manera en la que pudiéramos escuchar a Brooke"

"¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?" _preguntó Raven_ _,_ "Hubiéramos preguntado a alguien en el transcurso del día"

"Nos divertimos muchísimo que creo que se me olvido"

 ** _Pero ni siquiera es el espejo completo. ¿Cómo nos podría servir un pedazo roto?_**

"En ocasiones existen remanentes de la magia existente en objetos mágicos rotos, algo podría hacerse" _dijo Raven. No se si sea buena idea seguir discutiendo el asunto, básicamente buscamos una excusa para que nuestra hija pueda interferir._

"Una pregunta" **_dijo Apple, a mi verdad,_** "Si, ¿tienen servicio de celular donde sea que se encuentren?"

 ** _Claro, a mi edad no podría vivir sin ello._**

 _Disculpen, no escucharon sobre que no debemos seguir interfiriendo._

"Creo que tengo una idea, pero necesitaremos a Humphrey"

"Yo voy por el" **_dijo Maddie dejando una nube de polvo detrás de ella._**

 _Parece que no nos quieren escuchar, a buenas horas eligen hacerlo._

 _Me hubiera sido de mucha utilidad hace unas horas._

"No es por ser groseros, pero solo queremos ayudar a nuestra nueva amiga" **_dijo Apple, eso es realmente dulce,_** "Oye, tu me conoces desde hace tiempo, creo que es justo que empiece a conocerte y para eso debemos hablar una a la otra, ¿no?"

 ** _Todas asintieron. Chicas, no se que decir._**

 _Parece que hablan enserio con este plan._

 _¿Crees que deberíamos permitirlo?_

 _Somos narradores, si así es como se desarrolla la historia no debemos intervenir._

* * *

 ** _Cuando Maddie llegó con Humphrey, Apple le explicó cual era su plan, básicamente el de usar el pedazo de espejo como una antena para que mi celular pueda conectarse al EspejoNet. Humphrey con ayuda de Dexter han estado trabajando toda la noche para lograrlo y ahora es el momento de la verdad._**

 ** _Desafortunadamente durante ese tiempo, ya había pasado el efecto de la poción, por lo cual ya nadie nos escuchaba._**

 _Gracias al autor._

 _Ya me siento más tranquila._

 ** _Como sea. Solo espero que el experimento de Humphrey funcione, tengo el mi celular a la mano con el número de Maddie en él. Solo debo esperar la señal._**

"Bueno estos son los últimos ajustes y, listo" **_dijo Humphrey en un tono triunfante,_** "Ya esta conectado, ahora solo necesitamos probarlo en altavoz. ¡Llama cuando quieras!"

 ** _Esa es mi señal. Deséenme suerte._**

 _Y con ello nuestra hija marca el número de Maddie y llama._

 _Solo hicieron falta unos cinco segundos hasta que la llamada entrara._

 ** _Maddie contesto y..._**

 _ **"¿Hola? Probando uno, dos tres. ¿Me escuchan?"**_

"Sip"

 _ **"SIIIIIIIIII. ¡ME ESCUCHAN! WHOOO. Perdón, me emociono fácilmente"**_

"No te preocupes" _dijo Humphrey,_ "Añadí unas comillas como decoración en la pantalla, espero que sean de tu agrado"

 ** _"Por supuesto, aunque quisiera que la cara en la pantalla se pudiera mover mientras habló, ya saben, para que no parezca que hablan con una clase de máquina"_**

"Dame unos días y lo puedo hacer, pero por ahora como te sientes"

 ** _"No existen suficientes palabras para describir como me siento. Muchas gracias"_**

"Para eso están los amigos, ahora podríamos inscribirte, como si fueras un alumno que vive muy muy lejos y se comunica por una pantalla" _dijo Maddie._

 ** _"Me encantaría"_**

 _Parece que tu deseo se te hizo realidad._

 ** _Gracias. N-No saben lo que significa para mí que permitieran esto._**

 _Somos tus padres, queremos que seas feliz._

 _Solo ten cuidado de no interferir demasiado._

 _ **No prometo nada, pero les aseguro que me voy divertir mucho de ahora en más.**_

* * *

De ahora en adelante tendremos a Brooke Page como personaje que con el que se pueda interactuar, no físicamente pero algo es algo. Cuando haya comillas significará que escuchan a Brooke los personajes, y cuando no ella solo esta narrando normalmente.

Los milagros de la tecnología, como sea que les vaya bien y los leo luego.


End file.
